culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Wilde
| birth_place = Chiswick, Middlesex, England | genre = New wave, synthpop, Hi-NRG, pop rock | occupation = Singer, songwriter, author, television presenter, DJ, landscape gardener | years_active = 1980–present | label = RAK, MCA, EMI, Columbia SevenOne | website = }} Kim Wilde (born Kim Smith; 18 November 1960) is an English pop singer, author, DJ and television presenter who burst onto the music scene in 1981 with her debut single "Kids in America", which reached number two in the UK. In 1983, she received the Brit Award for Best British Female.BRITs Profile: Kim Wilde Brits.co.uk. Retrieved 29 February 2012 In 1986, she had a UK number two hit with her version of the Supremes' song "You Keep Me Hangin' On", which also went on to be a major US hit, topping the charts there in 1987. Between 1981 and 1996, she had 25 singles reach the Top 50 of the UK singles chart. Her other hits include "Chequered Love" (1981), "You Came" (1988) and "Never Trust a Stranger" (1988). In 2003, she collaborated with Nena on the song "Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime", which topped the Dutch charts. Worldwide, she has sold over 10 million albums and 20 million singles. Starting in 1998, while still active in music, she has branched into an alternative career as a landscape gardener. Early life The eldest child of 1950s rock 'n' roller Marty Wilde (birth name Reginald Smith) and Joyce Baker, who had been a member of the singing and dancing group the Vernons Girls, Kim Smith was born in the West London suburb of Chiswick and attended Oakfield Preparatory School, in the Southeast London area of Dulwich. When she was nine, the family moved to Hertfordshire, where she was educated at Tewin and later Presdales School in Ware. In 1980, at age 20, she completed a foundation course at St Albans College of Art & Design. Kim Wilde, was signed to RAK Records by Mickie Most. Music career The RAK years in Dulwich]] Wilde released her debut single "Kids in America" in January 1981. An instant success, it reached number two in the UK Singles Chart and scaled the Top 5 in other countries such as Germany, France and Australia.David Kent (1993) Australian Chart Book 1970 - 1992, Australian Chart Book, St Ives, N.S.W. Although it achieved only moderate success in the US, peaking at number 25 when released in 1982, it is often regarded today as Wilde's signature song. Her debut album Kim Wilde repeated the success of the single, spawning two further hits in "Chequered Love" (Top 5 in the UK, France, Australia and Germany) and the UK-only single "Water on Glass". Wilde's follow-up album was 1982's Select, led by the hit singles "Cambodia" and "View from a Bridge". Both were number 1 hits in France and reached Top 10 positions in Germany and Australia. At the time, there was some controversy about Wilde's hesitation to do live concerts.Kim Wilde taking different route to top : Word-of-mouth, Personal Promotions, Not Live Shows build sales Billboard (US), 19 September 1981 Her first concerts in September 1982 took place in Denmark,1200 Wild Wilde-friends Sjællands Tidende (Denmark), 11 September 1982 before embarking on a UK-wide tour in October.Finally: Kim on tour Veronica (Netherlands), 2 October 1982 Wilde's third album, Catch as Catch Can (1983) was a relative failure. The first single from the album, "Love Blonde", was another success in France and Scandinavia, but failed to have major success in other countries. The failure of the album led to her leaving RAK and signing with MCA Records in the summer of 1984.Kim" Retrieved 11 August 2015 The MCA years Wilde's first MCA album Teases & Dares was again overlooked in her home country, but fared better in Germany, France and Scandinavia as well as scoring another German Top 10 single with "The Second Time" (which was Top 30 in the UK). The video for this song appeared in an episode of the 1980s TV hit Knight Rider in 1985.Knight rider Wilde Life - Official Kim Wilde Fansite The second single, "The Touch", was not a commercial success, but the third single, the rockabilly "Rage to Love", made the UK top 20 in 1985. All of Wilde's songs up to this point, including all her major hits, had been written by her father Marty and brother, Ricky. On Teases & Dares she penned two songs. Meanwhile, Wilde had embarked on three European concert tours (1983, '85 and '86). On her fifth album, 1986's Another Step, Wilde wrote or co-wrote most of the songs. The album's lead single "Schoolgirl" flopped in Europe and Australia, but Wilde's fortunes improved in spectacular fashion with the album's second single, a Hi-NRG remake of The Supremes classic "You Keep Me Hangin' On". After topping the charts in Australia and Canada and peaking at number two in the UK, it became a US number one single in 1987. With that hit, she became the fifth UK female solo artist ever to top the US Hot 100, following Petula Clark, Lulu, Sheena Easton, and Bonnie Tyler.Leona Lewis, First UK Woman In 21 Years To Top Billboard Hot 100 BBC America, 27 March 2008 Wilde later admitted to "not knowing the song terribly well" beforehand: "Basically we just went into the studio with a lot of energy and not a lot of reverence. We changed quite a lot of the song and I think that's why it was so successful. It was a very spontaneous idea.kimwilde.com You keep me hangin' on Wilde Life - Official Kim Wilde Fansite Her popularity, especially in her native UK, was revitalised and she scored further Top 10 hits in 1987 with "Another Step (Closer to You)" (recorded with Junior) and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" (a Comic Relief charity single, recorded with comedian Mel Smith). In 1988, Wilde released her biggest selling album to date, Close, which returned her to the UK top 10 and spent almost eight months on the UK album chart. It produced four major European hits: "Hey Mr.Heartache", "You Came", "Never Trust a Stranger" and "Four Letter Word", (the last 3 were Top 10 hits in the UK). The release of the album coincided with a tour of Europe, where she was the opening act for Michael Jackson's Bad World Tour. Wilde released her next album, Love Moves, in 1990. The album barely made the UK Top 40, and, although it was a Top 10 success in Scandinavian countries, it failed to sell as well as its predecessor and only spawned two minor hits, "It's Here" a Top 20 success in Middle and Northern Europe as well as "Can't Get Enough (Of Your Love)", her last Top 20 hit in France. She toured Europe again, this time opening for fellow Briton David Bowie. A collaboration with Rick Nowels, who had produced hits for Stevie Nicks and Belinda Carlisle, resulted in the guitar-driven pop of the single "Love Is Holy" and the album Love Is (1992). The album's success was again limited to a small number of countries, though the single became another Top 20 hit in the UK, and the second single ("Heart Over Mind") also made the top 40. In 1993, she released her first official compilation album The Singles Collection 1981–1993, which was a success throughout Europe and Australia and the dancefloor-influenced single "If I Can't Have You" (a cover of the Yvonne Elliman song from the film Saturday Night Fever that was penned by the Bee Gees), became her last UK Top 20 Hit as well as a number 3 hit in Australia. Wilde embarked on a huge "Greatest Hits" concert tour through Europe in 1994 and also toured Australia and Japan for the first time in six years. Her next album, Now & Forever (1995), was a commercial failure worldwide. Her single "Breakin' Away", however, was a minor hit, and the follow-up, "This I Swear", was also a minor hit in Europe. She released a single "Shame" in 1996. From February 1996 to February 1997, Wilde appeared in London's West End production of the musical, Tommy. After this, Wilde started recording a new album. However, there were problems with her record company – MCA Records had by that time become part of Universal Music – and legal problems concerning the songs. Subsequently, Wilde abandoned the album which remains unreleased. Return to pop Since November 2001, Wilde has toured the UK three times (and once in Australia during 2003) as part of the Here and Now Tour, an Eighties revival concert series, together with artists such as Paul Young, The Human League, Belinda Carlisle, Howard Jones and Five Star. New recordings also followed; in 2001, she recorded a new track, "Loved", for a compilation album which became a surprise hit in Belgium. She recorded the single "Born to be Wild" in 2002, and in summer of 2003 she had a major hit with "Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime", a duet with German pop star Nena. The single was a Top 10 hit in Germany, Belgium, Austria, Netherlands and Switzerland.Anyplace, anywhere, anytime Wilde Life - Official Kim Wilde Fansite In 2006, Wilde signed a new record deal with EMI Germany and released the first single from her tenth studio album in many countries across Europe, Scandinavia and Asia. "You Came 2006" charted Top 20 in most of these countries and became her biggest solo hit in Germany since 1988. The album Never Say Never included eight new tracks plus five re-worked previous hits and has charted in Belgium, France, Switzerland, Austria and Germany. The second single from the album, which was voted for by fans on her official website was "Perfect Girl", released in November 2006 and spent nine weeks on the German Top 100 singles chart. A third single, "Together We Belong", was released in March 2007 and a fourth single, "Baby Obey Me", was released in Germany as a remix featuring German rapper Ill Inspecta. |title=Baby Obey Me – Kim Wilde |work=Allmusic|accessdate=21 April 2011}} Since 2003, Wilde has appeared on numerous festival bills and concerts all over Europe with her own band. In early September 2009, a brand new single, "Run to You", recorded as a duet with Swedish rock band Fibes, Oh Fibes!, was released in Sweden. The song reached the Swedish Top 30. In 2010, Wilde signed a new record deal with Sony Music Germany. The label released her eleventh studio album, Come Out and Play on 17 August, with "Lights Down Low" preceding that as lead single. The album reached number 10 in Germany and was followed by a tour in Europe in February and March 2011. Wilde's twelfth studio album, Snapshots, was released on 26 August 2011 and features cover versions of songs hand-picked from the last five decades. A double release of "It's Alright" and "Sleeping Satellite" was released on 19 August as the lead single. Two further singles failed to reach the chart. Kim toured in support of the album in Germany in March 2012. In November 2012, Wilde was featured as the lead vocalist on Reflekt's "A Beautiful House," which can be found on Armada Music's "Antillas & Dankmann's Best Remix 2002-2012" compilation. Wilde released a new studio album, Wilde Winter Songbook in November 2013. Impact and recognition Wilde holds the record for being the most-charted British solo female act of the 1980s, with seventeen UK Top 40 hit singles throughout the decade (including her duets with Junior Giscombe and Mel Smith). A number of artists have performed covers of Kim Wilde songs, ranging from pop and rock to dance and death metal versions. On February 16, 1991, then Nirvana drummer Dave Grohl recorded a version of "Kids in America" in an Arlington, Virginia basement studio. It is the third track on the rare 2015 "Songs from the Laundry Room" Foo Fighters EP, a clip of which plays during the credit roll of the Seattle, Washington episode of Grohl's Sonic Highways documentary TV series. American pop star Tiffany recorded a version of "Kids in America" in 2007 for her album I Think We're Alone Now: '80s Hits and More. German eurodance act Cascada, recorded a version of "Kids in America", on their Everytime We Touch album in 2007. Other artists to cover Kim Wilde songs are Apoptygma Berzerk, Atomic Kitten, Bloodhound Gang, James Last and Lasgo. Wilde has provided inspiration for other artists, including Charlotte Hatherley, who wrote a song about her entitled "Kim Wilde", and included it on her debut album, Grey Will Fade. East German punk rock band Feeling B also recorded a song called "Kim Wilde", which featured on their debut album. In 1985, French singer Laurent Voulzy paid tribute to Wilde in his song "Les Nuits Sans Kim Wilde" ("Nights Without Kim Wilde"). In her graphic novel Persepolis, Iranian cartoonist Marjane Satrapi has a comic strip titled Kim Wilde. In it the main character Marji, a young Iranian girl, sings "Kids in America" in the streets of the Iranian capital. Also, when her parents go on holiday in Turkey, they buy a poster of Kim Wilde and smuggle it into Tehran for Marji. Marji pins the poster on her bedroom's wall and practises emulating Wilde. The main character in the BBC Four medical comedy Getting On was named Nurse Kim Wilde. Awards *1996 RSH-GOLD Female Classic of 1995 (Germany) *1993 Bambi Award for "The Singles Collection" (Germany) *1990 Diamond Award (Netherlands) *1988 European Platinum Award as female singer who sold the most records across Europe (she shared this award with equally successful 80s singer Sandra) *1984 Golden Otto Best Singer (Germany) *1983 BRIT Awards - Best British Female Solo Artist (UK) *1983 Silver Otto Second Best Singer (Germany) *1982 Silver Otto Second Best Singer (Germany) *1981 Golden Otto Best Singer (Germany) *1981 Rockbjörnen - Best female singer (Sweden) Gardening career During her first pregnancy, an old interest in gardening resurfaced and she attended the famous Capel Manor college to learn about horticulture, so as to create a garden for her children. As a celebrity, she was asked by Channel 4 to act as a designer for their programme Better Gardens.Former pop star and 'Better Gardens' presenter Kim Wilde is photographed in the grounds of Capel Manor OK! (UK), 26 May 2000 A year later, she started a two-year commitment with the BBC, recording two series of Garden Invaders.Kim invades your garden starting 30 April! Wilde Life - Official Kim Wilde Fansite, 5 May 2001 In 2001, she (along with fellow horticulturist David Fountain) created the "All about Alice" garden for the Tatton Flower Show and was awarded the 'Best Show Garden' award.All about Alice Kim Wilde Gardens In 2005, she won a Gold award for her courtyard garden at the Royal Horticultural Society's Chelsea Flower Show.Singer Kim Wilde wins garden gold BBC News, 24 May 2005 She has designed and created numerous gardens during her involvement in the Better Gardens and Garden Invaders TV programmes and commissioned by individuals and organisations. She has also created gardens for Flower Shows across the UK and received, with David Fountain, an entry in the Guinness Book of World Records for successfully moving (from Belgium) and replanting the world's largest tree in January 2001.Tree record deal for ex-pop star Manchester Evening News (UK), 19 January 2001 After standing in its new location for six years, however, the tree was toppled by a storm in January 2007.Blown away This is Cheshire (UK), 25 January 2007 Publications Wilde has written two books as part of her gardening career. The first, Gardening with Children, was released on 4 April 2005 by Collins publishers. Translations of the book were released at the same time in Spain, France, Denmark and the Netherlands, and later in Germany. Her second book, The First-Time Gardener, was released on 3 April 2006 (again by Collins), and is a beginner's guide to gardening.ISBN 978-0-00-720682-7 Television Wilde broadened her eco-friendly image by taking on advertising jobs for various 'green' companies. For two years, she featured on adverts for the highstreet health food shop Holland & Barrett. She wrote infomercials for BoldBold 2in1 launches new Lavender & Camomile Procter & Gamble press release, Wilde Life (UK), 23 August 2004 and Timotei,"Kim shining as Timotei's golden oldie", Express & Star (UK), 11 May 2005 and in 2008, she started advertising 'green kitchens' for Magnet.Kim Wilde to front Magnet 'green kitchen' drive Brand Republic (UK), 12 March 2008 Radio Wilde currently presents Secret Songs on Magic 105.4 every Sunday between 10am and 1pm. In November 2013 she started a syndicated radio show called the Kim Wilde 80s Show, which is broadcast on several European radio channels. Personal life On 1 September 1996, Wilde married her co-star in Tommy, Hal Fowler, and expressed a desire to have children as soon as possible."Here Kims the bride" Daily Mirror (UK), 2 September 1996. On 3 January 1998 she gave birth to Harry Tristan."Kim Wilde gets a son Haagsche Courant (Netherlands)", 5 January 1998 Two years later, on 13 January 2000, Rose Elisabeth was born."Kim's latest Wilde child", Daily Mirror, 15 January 2000"Kim Wilde, the former pop star and her actor husband Hal introduce new baby Rose at their home in Hertfordshire", OK! (UK), 18 February 2000. As of 2008, Kim's brother Marty is a landscape gardenerJust Wilde about tee garden, The Comet, 20 May 2008. and her sister, Roxanne, is a backing singer for Kylie Minogue. Discography Studio albums *''Kim Wilde'' (1981) *''Select'' (1982) *''Catch as Catch Can'' (1983) *''Teases & Dares'' (1984) *''Another Step'' (1986) *''Close'' (1988) *''Love Moves'' (1990) *''Love Is'' (1992) *''Now & Forever'' (1995) *''Never Say Never'' (2006) *''Come Out and Play'' (2010) *''Snapshots'' (2011) *''Wilde Winter Songbook'' (2013) Compilations and other albums *''The Very Best of Kim Wilde'' (1984) *''The Singles Collection 1981–1993'' (1993) *''The Remix Collection'' (1993) *''The Very Best of Kim Wilde'' (2001) *''The Hits Collection'' (2006) Bibliography *''Gardening with Children'' (2005) *''The First-Time Gardener'' (2006) References External links * *Kim Wilde on Magic 105.4 FM *Official fansite * * * Category:Brit Award winners Category:English dance musicians Category:English garden writers Category:English new wave musicians Category:English songwriters Category:English television personalities Category:Female new wave singers Category:British Hi-NRG musicians Category:Living people Category:People from Chiswick Category:Rak Records artists Category:1960 births Wilde, Kim